


April Mornings

by Aaron_the_pan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, child fic, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_the_pan/pseuds/Aaron_the_pan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse at Enjolras and Grantaire's morning life with their daughter. (Innuendos are traded)</p><p>Please forgive my horrible summary</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Mornings

Grantaire woke to a weight on his chest and the feeling of his stubble being rubbed by a tiny hand. He cracked an eye open and saw his and Enjolras' four year old daughter, April, sitting on his chest and staring curiously at the little hairs on his jaw.

He stretched his arms above his head and smiled tiredly at the little girl, "Mornin' sweetie."

"Daddy!" she squealed, happy that he was finally awake, and fell forward, pressing their noses and foreheads together, looking into his eyes, a hand on either side of his face. 

"Where's dad?" Grantaire asked, noticing that the space beside him was empty.

"He's in the kitchen, making breakfast," April said, scrunching up her nose against Grantaire's at the thought of her dad's cooking.

"Cooking? We can't let that happen, c'mon," he said, grabbing the child and standing up, placing her on his hip.

He made his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Now let's see if dad's managed to destroy our breakfast," he said, putting April into a chair and walking over to Enjolras, who was standing over the stove.

Grantaire slid his arms around Enjolras' from behind and placed his hand on his shoulder, turning to face his neck.

"So, what's dad cooking for breakfast?" Grantaire mumbled against Enjolras' neck, starting to kiss it.

"Eggs. And kissing the cook will not get him to stop cooking," Enjolras replied, swatting Grantaire with the spatula over his shoulder as his lips reached the base of his jaw.

Chuckling, Grantaire withdrew, turning to face April, who was giggling at her parents.

"Dad doesn't like my kisses," he said, pouting and going to the fridge. 

"I like your kisses daddy!" April said, still giggling.

Grantaire came out of the fridge with juice, putting it on the bench, grinning, "Aw thanks sweetie. See honey," he said, turning to Enjolras', "at least someone appreciates my kisses."

Enjolras snorted in reply.

He turned back to the juice, finding that April had gotten out of her chair to get the cups, placing them next to the juice, 

He poured one for April, one for Enjolras, and one for himself.

"There you go," he said, giving a cup to April, watching her walk back to her seat, he added, "careful, don't spill it."

As he started to drink his own juice, Enjolras came to stand next to him, putting the eggs on plates. He places one in front of April, along with a butterknife and fork, and turned to Grantaire, who had taken his own plate of eggs, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Grantaire glanced at him and smirked, turning to watch April eat.

"And how does that taste sweetie?" He asked, still smirking. 

"It tastes good," she replied quickly, glancing for a split second at Enjolras, who beamed at the compliment.

"For dad's cooking," Grantaire added cheekily, earning a clip over the back of the head from Enjolras and a quickly concealed giggle from April.

"Only kidding honey, your cooking is wonderful," he said, walking over to Enjolras, who had started to eat his eggs, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"I know, and that's why I gave you extra," Enjolras replied, smirking through his mouthful, the little shit.

"You know me too well," Grantaire said, walking back to his plate, cutting them up and piling them onto his fork, "I would gladly consume anything that came from you."

It had the desired effect. Enjolras choked on his eggs, clearly not expecting it.

"What's wrong honey? Can't swallow? That'd be the first time, you should know how to by now," Grantaire said, nodding his head seriously and frowning.

April, who had just finished her eggs, had no idea what was going on, and was solely focused on the fact that her dad had just about choked to death.

"Are you alright dad?' she asked, with her little voice, genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I'm alright honey, go brush your teeth," he said, reassuring her and shooing her in the direction of the bathroom.

As soon as she was out of sight, he trapped Grantaire against the bench with an arm on either side of his hips, leaning down slightly so that he was at eye level with his partner.

"What are you doing? I just about died because you-"

He was cut off by Grantaire, with his arms crossed over his chest, pouting and saying, "you don't like my kisses."

He knew Grantaire was just playing, but he couldn't help his features softening. He pulled Grantaire into him with one hand and playing with his dark hair with the other.

"Of course I like your kisses," he said, kissing Grantaire's pout, which quickly turned into a smirk as Enjolras drew back.

Grantaire uncrossed his arms and wrapped them around Enjolras' neck, pulling him back down for another kiss.

And that's how April found them, slowly sharing kisses against the kitchen bench, putting every feeling that had into them.

And that's how she left them, because even though she was only four, she knew that her parents loved each other very much, and that sometimes, people who love each other need to be left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If I've made any typos please let me know!  
> 


End file.
